Applause
|year = 2013 |difficulty = Medium (Classic) Hard (Alternate) Easy (JDU) |effort = Low (JDU) |dlc = Classic September 25, 2014 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JDU) Alternate December 17, 2013 |nogm = 3 (Classic) 3 (Alternate) |dg = (Classic) (Alternate) |alt = Alternate (DLC) (JD2014 only) |mode = Solo (Classic) Solo (Alternate) |mc = Classic 1A: Golden Grass 1B: Copper Brown 2A: Bordeaux-Fuchsia 2B: Wine Purple |pc = to Nutmeg (Classic) Diesel (Alternate) |gc = Classic Rose to Monarch Wild Strawberry to (Arrows) Alternate Red to Guardsman Red(Arrows) |lc = Hot Pink (Classic) Dark Red (Alternate) Pink (NOW/''JDU'') |pictos = 130 (Classic) 141 (Alternate) |nowc = LimaGolf1 (Classic) LimaGolf1ALTDLC (Alternate) |audio = |perf = Classic Aurélie Sériné http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9W3TTpA6Mw4&t=0m20s Alternate Emmanuelle Soum https://www.instagram.com/p/iFH6SqNY20/?taken-by=manuesoum |kcal=24 |dura=3:35 |choreo = Classic Cain Kitsais Céline Rotsenhttps://www.facebook.com/cainceline.kitsaischoregraphes/posts/10152005012149827 Alternate }}"Applause" by Lady Gaga was only featured on version 1.0 of Just Dance Epic Hits. It was later removed on version 1.1 Appearance of the Dancers Classic 'C1' The dancer is a woman with a black shiny leather dress, with a garter belt that connects it to her shiny black boots. The back of the dress has a large countess collar. She also wears a flowing golden evening gown that is open in front, with the hems of the sleeves, and the skirt flowing freely. A hot pink dress hoop "pushes" the gown out, making it look more like a 16th-century ballroom dress. She has a gold choker scarf and has blondish puffy hair that is curled at the end. She wears a hot pink glove and a black visor on her face. C2 The dancer transforms into a completely different outfit. She wears a shiny brown long sleeve crop-top that exposes the midriff, and black cuffs at the end. She also wears a black collar. As for the shorts, they are shiny and brown too, with black cuffs on the hips as well. She wears burgundy ankle length high heel boots, and a similar looking brown glove. Her hair does not appear curled at the ends anymore, and the blonde hair is slightly paler. She wears a black butterfly-shaped visor on her face. Alternate The coach is a woman with long black hair. Her outfit is inspired by the official music video. She has a white face paint, with smudged blue eye-shadow and orange, smudged lipstick. She also wears black ankle-length boots. She wears a bodysuit with flowing cuffs over the hands, and black spandex shorts and a black strapless bra are visible underneath. There is also a noticeable, fiery, static-like outline around the dancer as well. Background Classic The routine takes place in what appears to be an insane asylum. During the first verses of the song, she appears in a long slender hall with screens with people trying to get out on the sides. Lights light up the floor and make various triangular formations as she dances. The people in the screens on the sides try to push out, but cannot, due to the unknown material. As the chorus nears, backup dancers appear two men wearing only pink spandex pants and with a strange hairstyle, and two women wearing a pink one-piece, with long brown hair. They dance during the chorus too, and also during the chorus, the wall itself is another giant screen in which once again a person is trying to get out. Alternate The routine takes place upon the same stage as the Sing Along routines, with various lights and an audience. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: All Gold Moves: Bring your right hand down in a curve while hopping and put your left arm down. Limagolf1 gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Limagolf1 gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Alternate There are 3 Gold Moves in the Alternate routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Spread your arms out from your chest such that they are outstretched. Gold Move 2: Raise your arms with a slight bend, as if you are flexing. Also, keep the rest of your body entirely straight. Limagolf1altdlc gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Limagolf1altdlc gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game Limagolf1altdlc gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Limagolf1altdlc gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *This is the second song by Lady Gaga in the game. *This song was removed on version 1.1 and got replaced to Mr. Saxobeat *The Alternate version of this was gonna be added but it has not due to rights. *The Alternate routine uses the JD14 Sing Along background, despite not having its lyrics in the middle of the screen, the dancer being solo, and the routine not actually being an Sing Along mode routine. *The backup dancers in the background are the first dancers in the series to have a visible skin tone, and faces, as opposed to the neon style of the main coaches. *The two dancers do not have a "smooth" transition in between each other and is one of the few to do so. **''Safe And Sound'' just have a flash when the dancers change, and Wild has sort of a glitchy transition. *There are two lyric errors: **The line "I'll turn the lights ou'''t" is misinterpreted as "Turn the lights '''on". **The line "Now art's in pop culture',' in me" is misinterpreted as "Now art and pop culture in me". *The Alternative version is noticeably harder than Ubisoft's usual choreography since it is the original choreography of Richy Jackson. *The alternative dancer spells "ARTPOP" out with her hands at the end of the song just like Lady Gaga in the music video; however, some people may find this difficult, and because of this, it is not counted as a move in-game. *If you look closely to the Alternate coach, you will see her lip syncing throughout the lyrics. *This song is one of the few songs to use a codename that is different from the original title, along with Roar, Nitro Bot and Bang Bang. However, all of them except Roar, and Bang Bang, this song were going to use a different title. *The NATO phonetic alphabet translates LimaGolf (the song's codename) to LG, the initials of Lady Gaga, the track's performer. *The Classic coach makes a cameo in Just Dance’s background. *The coach's color scheme in the Just Dance background is different from the original. Gallery Game Files Applause.jpg|''Applause'' Limagolf1altdlc cover generic.png|''Applause'' (Alternate) Limagolf1 cover albumcoach.png|album coach Limagolf1altdlc cover albumcoach.png|Alternate's album coach limagolf1 cover albumbkg.png|album bkg limagolf1altdlc_cover_albumbkg.png|Alternate's album bkg Promotional Images Limagolf1 promo coach.jpg|Promotional coach Limagolf1altdlc promo coach.png|Promotional coach (Alternate) Behind the Scenes Limagolf1 bts.png|Behind the scenes Limagolf1 concept art.jpg|Concept art Others gNdZryH.png|Different color scheme in Just Dance Videos Official Music Video Lady Gaga - Applause (Official) Applause (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays 'Classic' Applause - Just Dance 2014 'Alternate' Just Dance 2014 Applause - Alternate - 5* Stars Category:Solos Category:Songs by Lady Gaga Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Scrapped Songs Category:Only available in version 1.0 Category:Scrapped Alternatives Category:Extremes